Being the Best
by xxTessaKittsxx
Summary: Cammie is the best teenage spy in the world though she still goes to Gallagher. When Gallagher and Blackthorne do an exchange will Cammie be in for a suprise? Zammie! Also all the characters in Gallagher and Blackthorne
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfiction. Also i do not own anything to do with Gallagher Girls! Hope you like my story! Please review! ;-) xx**

**Chapter 1- The announcement **

A lot of teenage girls don't have a life like mine. Heck, most teenage girls don't. Even the girls at Gallagher don't. Us Gallagher girls have life's full of danger, we have to constantly look behind our back to see if we have any tails. The people outside of these walls think Gallagher academy is for rich, snobby girls, but that is just our cover. Gallagher academy is a school spies.

You may have heard of me if you are in the spy world. Does 'Chameleon' ring a bell? Yes! Well you are lucky to even know my code name. My actual name is Cammie Morgan. I'm the best spy world. I know, the best spy in the world at the age of 17. It is achievable, especially if you were trained by some of the best spies in the world.

My best friends are Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey Mchenry. They are the best friends a girl could have. Bex is the best fighter in the room (me and Bex are leveled cause she knows some wicked/ highly dangerous moves!), Liz is the genius of the group ( just give her a computer and she will do anything for you) and Macey is the fashion/ boy expert.

"Hey cam it's time to head for dinner. Didn't your mum say something this morning about a special announcement?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, we better head down now," I said getting up and making my way to the door.

We made our way down to the grand hall and sat down in our usual spots. We grabbed our food from the middle of the table and began to eat. After a while my mum went up onto the stage and said;

"Hello girls! I have a surprise for some of you. The whole senior class will be going to the Blackthorne Institute for the whloe semester. So girls you better start packing. Aslo, Cammie if you could come to my office after dinner please. Thank you," my mum said.

After dinner I made my way to my mum's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Cam," my mum yelled.

I walked in and sat on one of her really, _really _comfy chairs.

"So Cam, when we go tomorrow you aren't going to go in at the same time as the others. You will-if you like go in very dramatically- or go in later. Your choice," my mum said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh you know me mum. I would like to scare these boys senseless!" I laughed.

"Ok you think of an idea and tell me in the morning. Have fun planning! See you later sweetie!"

"I will! Bye mum!"

_***Time skip- Cammie is back at her dorm and after they had packed***_

Once I got back to my room I told the girls everything, after some questions we started to plan for my big entrance.

"What about you come in dressed as a chameleon and start to kick everyones butts and then do a back flip on stage and then smoke appears and then you disappear the smoke appears again and you are standing on someones table?" Liz asks really quickly.

"No Liz. We need something that will show them up, make them look like ametures. And something to make shocked, really shocked," I thought.

"What about you climb up to the ceiling and hide in the lights or something and then drop down onto a table. You will be dressed in black and will have a hoodie up so no one will see your face. Then you will speak with a German accent; knock out anybody who tries to fight you and do some flips onto the stage and reveal yourself but after you say who you are. Not giving them your real name, just your code name," Bex said.

"Yeah! They will totally look like idiots!" I laughed.

"Woo! I will help dress you Cam in the morning!" Guess who said that. Yep thats right Macey.

"Alright guys, it's getting late and we have to get up early tomorow to get to Blackthorne on time. Night guys!"

"Night Liz. Night everybody!" I yelled.

"Night" Bex yarned.

"Night" Macey said as she flopped onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter should be up soon in the next couple of weeks or so. Please review! I would like to know if you like it, hate it, what should be better ect... Please review! ;-) xx **

**Chapter 2- Going to Blackthorne **

Let me tell you something important. You should never N

EVER wake me up in the morning. Nobody wants to be on the other end of a cranky/angery Morgan because that's when we get _Dangerous. _Not that we aren't highly dangerous anyway. However, my friends still dare to wake me up in the morning. Like how they are trying to now.

"CAMRON ANNE MORGAN! IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP NOW YOU WILL WAKE UP FREEZING YOUR ASS OFF!" Bex shouted at me. I didn't move even when Bex threw freezing water at me.

"Fine, have it your way. I guess I will have to eat your _secret_ stash of chocolate bars-" Bex said as I full on tackled her to the ground. You see when someone tries to eat my chocolate you get threatened or get knocked out. However, if someone ate my chocolate you die..._hard. _But i wouldn't do that to my friends.

"You wouldn't dare," I challenged.

"Oh I would," Bex smirked. "Now can you please get OFF OF ME, so I can get up! I promise I won't eat your chocolate."

"Fine," I grumbled as I got off of Bex. Once I got up I was pushed into the bathroom and into the warm shower. Once I got out of the shower and into the bedroom bit Macey threw me some clothes and made me go get changed. My outfit was a pair of black leggins with white skull and cross bones on, a navy blue hollister top and a pair of white nike airways (the high-tops). My make-up was simple and my hair was straigtened. The girls clothes were nearly the same as mine but there tops and leggins had different colours or patterns on.

After we were dressed we all went downstairs,with our suitcases. We were the last ones there.

"Come on girls time to get on the helicopter," said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

Once we got on the helicopter, Bex asked how long it will take to get to Blackthorne and Solomon said it will take 2 hours. 2 hours! God help me!

_***Time skip to when outside Blackthorne's "Grandhall"* **_

"Right, you know what you are doing Cammie?" Bex questioned.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Show time Cam. Good Luck!" Mr Solomon said next to me as he opened the doors to the dinner hall. I went and sat down next to this boy my aged, his name was Zachary Goode. How do I know his name? Well, lets just say I had a run in with his mum when I was younger. Nobody, noticed I was there, i was still in the clothes from this morning. You'd think that they would see me, but no. My code name isn't the Chameleon for nothing.

Then went up on the stage.

"Hush Boys!" shouted as the whole hall went silent, " I have an annoucment to make. Today, Boys we have some very special guests,who will be staying with us for the whole semester. Now, I hope you treat them well cause otherwise...it might not end well for you. We hope you learn from eachother! Boys this is ... The Gallagher Academy!" Dr. Steve cheered.

Then the doors that I have previously walked through came my fellow sisters. Lots of them searching for me although they can't see me either.

"Girls come and introduce yourselfs," said.

Each of them went up one by one saying their names, what track they are on and what their code names are. Then they all sat down. This was my que.

I leaned over and whispeared in Zach's ear, " HaHa I have been sat here and you havent even noticed me yet. Good thing though, cause i'm your worst !" Then the lights went out and I climbed up onto the chandler hanging from the ceiling. 5 secounds later the lights came back on. Zach was looking around looking scared, so was the rest of the Blackthorne boys. After 2 more secounds the lights went out again and I swung across to the next light and dropped silently onto the stage as the lights came back on. My hood covered my face as I looked down. A couple of the the juniors came over to fight me, but was knocked out in secounds.

5 more minutes of me knocking people out came on stage and said:

"Boys, this girl here is the best of the best. A CIA legacy and a force not to be messed with. Her name is Camron Morgan or Cammie as she likes to be known. She is on the cove-ops track and has completed many missions. She started missions when she was 6. Boys, please, _please_, do not be stupid and annoy her cause I don't want to be clearing up the mess _again!_"

"What is her code name?"

One of the blackthorne boys shouted. And I, ladies and gentlemen said something that any spy would have to say over 10,000 times in there spy career which was...

"Classified"

**So what do you think? Any good? Oh and I am sooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while! My computer crashed and kept crashing! I couldn't open it untill a couple of days ago! Anyway, please review! :-) xoxo**


End file.
